five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackal
Introduction Jackal is a character from Hiro Mashima's Manga Fairy Tail, is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates, and a member of the Coalition Bomb Squad. He serves as one of the primary antagonist of the Kunugi Town Arc and is a rival of Monkey D. Luffy. Personality Jackal like the majority of his race is extremely sadistic character and takes joy in killing. Such as in first life when he killed the majority of members from the Magic Council. He has immense pride in his Curse and believes it to be almost unbeatable. He also takes pleasure in torturing his enemies. Both physically and mentally. As seen as when taunted Flare Corona on when destroyed the home and he used his Curse on Monkey D. Luffy. He also seems to hold grudges as he took on Luffy just because the boy reminded of Natsu Dragneel who defeated in his first life and took great delight when he defeated him. Like the majority of his race he is extremely arrogant thinking himself above humans and even comrades. Though he does have degree of respect for them, as he stated to Deidara, due to their similar abilities, and appear to have a casual, friendly relationship. Jackal is also perverted as was excited at the thought of Bambietta Basterbine performing a strip tease, Seliah also mentioned that she caught him staring lustfully at her once and even made a comment Flare's cleavage. History (Fairy Tail manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign At some point before the war Jackel was resurrected along with rest his guild to fight for the Conquers Coalition he was then placed in the Coalition Bomb Squad under the command of Deidara. He then solely took part in the destruction of the Giant Village where Flare was raised, where he killed all the village inhabitants, except for Flare. 'Worth Woodsea Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' Relationships 'Coalition' 'Coalition Bomb Squad' 'Deidara' 'Bambietta Basterbine' He seems to be attracted to her. As was joyful at the of her doing a striptease for them. 'Gladius' 'Mr. 5' 'Gari' 'Alliance' 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Monkey D. Luffy' 'Flare Corona' 'Hinata Hyuuga' Powers and Abilities As a member of Tartaros' elite team, the Nine Demon Gates and a member of Coalition Bomb Squad, Jackal is a very powerful being. As a member of the Coalition Bomb Squad, which is a group that exceeds in a mixture of stealth, tactics and destructive power, Jackal is well adapt when it comes infiltration and launching surprise attacks, as shown before the war, he was able to infiltrate and assassinate the Magic Council. In addition to his feats he was able to defeat Soul Reaper Lieutenants Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira with ease, and an even more impressive feat he was able to defeat Act of Order Monkey D. Luffy with a clever use of his unique Curse. Immense Durability ''' '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Infiltrator Enhanced Reflexes 'Curses' Bomb Curse: Jackal, much like the other members of Tartaros, doesn't employ Magic, instead relying on a Curse, a power which he describes as standing above Magic. His Curse, in particular, revolves around the use of heat-based explosions, and is quite possibly the most destructive one out of all the Nine Demon Gates': Jackal has proven himself capable of effortlessly generating blasts of huge magnitude, wreaking havoc over both large buildings and entire towns, slaughtering individuals as powerful as Magic Council members in the process. Its use appears to be focused around the Etherious' blackened arms, either through direct physical contact with his target or through arm gestures, the latter ones demonstrating the Curse's extreme casting range (at least a seeming kilometer). This Curse can also be employed defensively, allowing Jackal to dispel offending spells by tearing them apart with explosions before they have a chance to connect with him. * Exploding Line: * Exploding Fist: ''' * '''Exploding Tower: * Bomb Bullet: * Exploding Spiral (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): By first moving one arm backwards with the hand open, describing an arc in the air, and then rapidly bringing it back before him with a now closed palm, Jackal enfulfs the area in front of him into a massive explosion, surging up high and extending vertically, which is notable for taking the form of a spiralling column. This causes great damage to the targeted spot; at the same time, the blast sends nearby objects and people alike flying away, scattering them in the surrounding area. * Bomb Cannon: * Landmine Curse (地雷呪法 Jirai Jūhō): Jackal is capable of imbuing surfaces with his Curse's power by leaving circular, complex markings on them, at the same time turning the affected spot dark. These enchantments, as the name implies, act in a similar way to a landmine: once someone steps on them, they will explode on further movement, causing the victim to remain frozen in place to avoid being blown up. If Jackal is attacked while his Landmine Curse is still unexploded, the markings (and thus the threat they pose) disappear. * Contact Explosion: '''One more aspect of Jackal's power (as well as, according to him, its real essence) resides in it manifesting complex markings on the body of anyone who has touched him, in correspondence to the points of contact: such markings turn the victim into a living bomb, having them burst into an explosion whose size depends on the number of times they have touched Jackal or he has touched them; discouraging physical attacks against him. He was able to use this to defeat Monkey D. Luffy . '''Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) :Jackal, like members his race has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form. In this form he nearly able to defeat Natsu Dragneel. *Enhanced Strength: *Bomb Impact: Trivia Category:Male Category:Coalition Bomb Squad Category:Kunugi Town Coalition Unit Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Demon Category:Tartaros Category:Coalition Category:Soldier Category:Monkey. D Luffy Rival Category:Resurrected Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Acts Of Orders Rival Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Assassin Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Created Beings